With rapid development of the Internet, information security is a challenging problem. The hypertext transfer protocol secure (HTTPS) has been adopted for resolving this problem on conventional personal computers (PCs). When the HTTPS is used, a communication process between a client and a server includes a handshake stage, in which the client negotiates with the server for a security key. The server needs to provide the client with a certificate issued by an authority to certify that responses received by the client are from a legal server. It requires many interactions between the client and the server, large packet sizes in each interaction, and huge network traffic. The client requires a lot of computation by using a central processing unit (CPU) to verify the certificate. The required power consumption of the computation is a challenge for a mobile terminal.